


The Bear and Me

by Try_or_Die



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Arcades, Crack, M/M, Mono - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try_or_Die/pseuds/Try_or_Die
Summary: I don't fucking know...
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Monokuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Bear and Me

Giorno Giovanna was a lonely man. He had lost so much in his life time. His friends...his family....his Nintendo 3ds. But Giorno was content in his loneliness. He didn't need anyone or anything. Well that's what he thought, before he met the love of his life.... 

It was an average wendsday afternoon, Giorno went to the arcade as he did everyday with Mista. But today Mists was sick with Mono, so he couldn't make it. So Giorno was on his own. 

Like he did every day Giorno went straight for the claw game, so he could gamble away all of Dios money (he have given it to him to pay for never being there for him). But in the machine was the most handsome bear Giorno had ever seen. He had a smoking hot bear-like bod. With those round sexy ears bears have. Giorno had to have him. 

It took Giorno nearly 40 tries but he got the bear. And once he touched him, he came to life.... 

"Hello you little bitch" he yelled in a screachy voice, he truly had a way with words... 

"Wow, you can talk?" Giorno said, surprised, but he couldn't help but blush. 

"Yea of course I can talk fatzo," that just made Giorno blush harder, "and what the fuck do have on your head, who wants donuts on their head," the bear paused for a moment, "you know for being an ugly fatzo your kind of hot, we should hook up," and from then on the two were in love....

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a game with my friends and thought I might as well post it...


End file.
